


North Star, Morning Dew

by wenderpul



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenderpul/pseuds/wenderpul
Summary: Pain is only relevant if it hurts. - U.N.I by Ed Sheeran. Songs fic.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	North Star, Morning Dew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coveredinsnow1698](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinsnow1698/gifts).



> Black Velvet, the band.
> 
> Wendy - Vocalist, Guitarist
> 
> Jisoo - Leader/Manager, Guitarist
> 
> Jennie - Rapper, Drummer
> 
> Rosé - Vocal, Bassist
> 
> Lisa - Keyboardist
> 
> Honestly, this isn't really important, just a vision I have in mind. Heads up, messy story ahead with song titles and lyrics.

**U.N.I**

_ And I'm always saying everyday that it was worth it _

_ Pain is only relevant if it still hurts _

_ I forget like an elephant or we can use a sedative _

_ And go back to the day we fell in love on first kiss _

_Then._

_“Come on, Wendy unnie! Just admit your loss!”_

_Joy's laughter rang in the room, while Seulgi and Yeri grinned expectantly with reddened cheeks, waiting for Wendy to take the piece of Jenga block she had been trying to displace in the past 5 minutes. They had been drinking for a couple of hours and safe to say, all of them were drunk - ranging from mildly tipsy to one drop away from being wasted._

_“Yeah! Let us win against Irene unnie already!”_

_Seulgi cheered, and Wendy was convinced she’s beyond drunk. The three had teamed up against her and Irene, since they knew the only chance they could defeat Irene in anything was if she got paired with Wendy._

_“It’s okay, babe. Just do it. Take a leap of faith.”_

_Wendy turned to her girlfriend, smiling as she heard Irene mutter the same words she used when she first confessed her feelings, one year ago._

_“Okay, love, leap of faith.” Wendy repeated, staring at her lover with a knowing look._

_“I think I’m going to throw up.”_

_“Yeah! I feel you Seulgi unnie. I feel like throwing up myself, looking at the two!”_

_“No, no, you don’t get it. I’m really going to throw-blargh.”_

_Yeri yelped, cursing as she jumped away from Seulgi and Joy laughed until she couldn’t breathe. Wendy and Irene just exchanged tired looks, knowing that they would have to deal with all the mess later between the two of them._

_At least they had each other._

Now.

“-ndy. Wendy. Wendy, wake up now, it’s almost our turn.”

Wendy swatted the hand away, not wanting anyone to distract her from the sight of Irene. How long had it been since she saw those pair of doe eyes looking at her? And the secret smile only she had seen?

Curses. More curses from around her. What was it? Where did it come from? Who was the one cursing?

Someone splashed water to her face and Wendy jolted awake, cursing and flailing as she tried to register where she was. She blinked a few times, shaking her head and groaning when the mere action brought a head-splitting headache. Wendy clutched her forehead, taking deep breaths and gathered her bearing before she looked up to her assailant.

Jisoo was staring down at her, hands crossed as her leg tapped impatiently.

“10 minutes. Or else don’t bother following us around the country anymore.”

She walked out of the waiting room, not waiting to see if Wendy needed any help. Wendy cursed again, wiping her wet face as she shook off the thoughts of her dreams. She rolled out of the worn-out couch she was sleeping on, hearing it creak under her weight. Right, they were in Jeonju - another club performance in their nationwide tour. It felt pathetic calling it a nationwide tour since all they did was perform in dingy bars and occasionally, some collegiate parties but they were doing fairly well for an indie, unsigned band.

At least that’s how it was, before Wendy got thrown to hell, faceplant.

She glanced at her ocean blue guitar, laying on one of the tables. Rosé must have set it there again, hoping that Wendy would change her mind. Always so kind, so hopeful. Rosé was probably the only one who had not given up on her.

Wendy ran her fingers through her hair, starting from her bangs to the tips that barely reached her shoulders now. Cutting her hair short and dyeing it blond had been an impulse, but it was probably one of the most reasonable ones she had during as she went on a self-destructive streak. She shoved her hand in the pocket of her jacket, taking out an old watch with a baby pink strap and wore it on her wrist.

Ah, how long had passed since Jisoo left? The younger woman probably won’t be too kind to her this time around, considering Wendy had almost kissed Jennie last night when she had one too many bottles of soju. She was sure she had apologized, and she explained that she never had any feelings for Jennie but drunk her and sober her were different people with different needs. Jisoo had almost slapped her if Jennie and Lisa did not rush to stop her.

Understandable; she would probably have reacted the same if somebody tried to kiss Irene.

Wendy winced, pushing the name to the back of her mind.

She stretched and patted her hair, flattening it so that it would look more presentable. Once she was satisfied, she stood up, walking out of the room. She stopped for a few moments beside her guitar, a blank look crossed her face before she stepped away from the room, from the guitar.

Later, she would notice the sad smile Rosé directed at her when she walked over to them barehanded, the slight nod Lisa did before she went back to studying the notes over her keyboard and the cold look Jisoo had as she picked up her own guitar.

“Still no guitar?”

For other people, Jennie’s question might sound cold, but Wendy knew there was concern behind the drummer’s nonchalant ask. She shook her head and head straight to the microphone placed at the center of the stage.

“No, just my voice is here.”

_** And I don't get waves of missing you anymore ** _

_** They're more like tsunami tides in my eyes ** _

_** Never getting dry  ** so I get high smoke in the day then I sleep with the light on _

Dawn.

Wendy placed a cigarette between her teeth, fishing for the lighter she had seized from the college student she had been in a fight with around half an hour ago. One of her eyes were bruised and the side of her lips burst, her cheek swollen from the punch she took. Not that she cared about any of those; she returned the favour twice and more to the college boy who had been harassing his ex-girlfriend behind the club.

Just as she was about to light up the cigarette, it was snatched away from her and she could only watch when the stick was crushed under Rosé’s sneakers. If this was someone else, Wendy would either protest or throw a punch, but she didn’t like messing with Rosé. This was the only person who still cared about her and much as Wendy thought she didn’t deserve it, she would still hate it if Rosé thought she was not worth her time anymore.

“No cigs. You have to take care of your voice.”

“C’mon. I haven’t had one for like...3 days.”

Rosé gave her a disapproving look but did not extend further lecture. She went to sit beside Wendy on the dirty ground, back against the mouldy bar wall and now it was Wendy’s turn to scowl.

“It’s dirty, Chaeyoung ah. You shouldn’t be sitting here.”

Rosé ignored her, not that she was surprised. The lighter is snatched from her hand and she observed as Rosé flicked it on and off in a repeated motion.

“I was alone in the waiting room the whole night. Jisoo and Jennie went to rent a hotel room and Lisa crashed at a friend’s house. You didn’t come back once and now that you’re here again, you’re hurt and trying to destroy yourself further.”

Wendy frowned. “I was beating up a punk who thought he was God’s gift to his ex-girlfriend and what the hell, Chaeng? They left you alone? You should have called me.”

Rosé laughed bitterly, digging a finger on Wendy’s shoulder while she spat her next words.

“I did, but you never picked up.”

Right. Wendy recalled now that her phone died after they finished their performance last night. She never bothered to charge it back because...no one would try to get in touch with her.

Not the one she was waiting for.

Now, watching Rosé looking so hurt and on the verge of tears, guilt overwhelmed her. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left you alone. I know how hard it’s been for you-”

“You know, this is what I hate most about you.”

Wendy was about to retort but Rosé raised a hand, shutting her up.

“You run around trying to save everyone else and would drop everything you’re doing if I call you, but you can’t be bothered to save yourself or let me help you. I have to watch you go down on a spiral and I can’t even do anything about it because out of some selfish made-believe noble reasoning, you were convinced that you would only trouble me when I _want_ to be there for you, my best friend.”

Rosé was crying now, letting out her anger and frustration as Wendy’s mouth fell agape. There was no response required, not anymore. Rosé had given her space to grief for months and Wendy took full advantage of it, drowning herself in agony and teetering at the edge of the line a few times, always being watched over by Rosé from a distance. Not that she made that as an excuse to be a bad friend, or so she thought. Whenever she had an inkling that Rosé was sad, she would be the first to swoop Rosé away and try her hardest to make the woman laugh again, unknowingly being a worse friend in the process.

“So what if I’m hurt about Jisoo? I can still be there for you; I know you’re hurting even more because of Irene. You won’t even allow me to go near your pain at all, yet you want to take away all of mine. You think I enjoy that?”

Wendy's tongue grew a few times thicker - it was hard to form words or swallow. She felt her body being pulled towards Rosé, arms wrapped around her body which has lost so much weight in the past few months. Her shoulders were wet, from Rosé’s tears and she wondered how long it had been since she herself last cried over her pain, truly releasing it out instead of letting it fester in her, slowly decaying the parts of her that barely put up fights.

Rosé was shaking, or maybe it was her. She blinked once. Then twice. Then repeatedly, trying to hold back the hot tears forming in her eye from falling. She could not lose it, not now, not when she had been holding back since that day.

“It’s okay, Wendy. Let it go.”

Rosé’s whisper reached a part in her that was long hidden, a vulnerable child that was trapped in a cage, sheltered from the cruelty of the world, not even realizing that the child was already surrounded by it the moment Wendy trapped all of her feelings inside.

Wendy let go.

_ Keep looking around to make sure I'm not the only one to feel low _

_ Because if you want I'll take you in my arms _

_ And keep you sheltered from all that I've done wrong _

Murmurs.

Wendy knew her bandmates and the bar staff were talking about her, chatting among themselves but she could not bring herself to care.

This had been the third city since Jeonju and in each city, Wendy held her guitar in the waiting room, fiddling with it but not actually playing. She knew Jisoo still hadn’t bought her excuse about forgetting to play guitar, but it was true. There was a huge part of her that was gone with Irene and that included her guitar skills. Maybe she had suppressed it, allowing it to be forgotten along with the memories of the many nights she had spent softly serenading her lover before they fell asleep.

Wendy’s love story was straight out of a B-list teen movie. A college-dropout musician falling for a chaebol’s daughter aiming to be a business mogul and taking over her family business one day. They first met when Wendy was still a solo act, playing her guitar and singing at the parties in Seoul U, crashing at her friends’ dorms and drinking her body weight after she was done with her performances. Their eyes locked in one of those parties when Wendy sang a love ballad, and the rest was history. It was a wonder to everyone on how a dainty rose tamed the wild child, but Wendy knew Irene was no ordinary rose.

Wendy tuned her guitar, not really playing it. Beside her was her old songbook, one that had been in the guitar case for months, untouched. She had been writing some thoughts that came on her mind - thoughts that were slowly shaping into an intro and a chorus. Unknowingly, she was humming to herself as well, only realizing it once Lisa, who sat beside her elbowed her playfully.

Wendy looked at her, confused but Lisa just smiled sheepishly while tapping on her notebook.

“You need a little help there, mate?”

“Where did you pick that up, _mate_?”

Wendy returned Lisa’s question with one of her own, amused by the sudden accent. Lisa scratched the back of her neck, an automatic reaction whenever she was nervous. Wendy would know, she had seen it many times from the centre stage, back when she checked on everyone before giving them the cue to start, and she had always seen Lisa doing it.

“Rosé...I don’t think she realizes it but uh, she keeps using it and it’s a pretty cute accent and urm, I just picked it up a little.”

Judging from Lisa’s stutter, Wendy was sure the accent wasn’t the only thing that was cute, but she did not push it. She tossed the notebook in Lisa’s direction, happy to accept the offer for help. She used to compose songs with Lisa and Rosé, but it felt like forever since they had put their heads together, pouring over her lyrics and trying to come up with a melody that best suited the words.

"Oh, this is some deep stuff."

Lisa spontaneously muttered before she placed a palm over her mouth, looking horrified.

"I'm sorry, I know this is your story, and I didn't mean to make fun of it."

"It's cool, Lis. I know you're not making fun of it, and I appreciate you wanting to help me with this."

"Do you have a base in mind? Maybe an idea on how the chorus would go?"

Wendy tapped her chin, thinking. She knew that she already had a chorus in mind, but this would be the first time she sang without an accompaniment for a long time. She cleared her throat, looking at her notebook while singing the lyrics carefully. As much as she tried to not put too much of her emotions into singing, it was hard not to because each line represented the feelings she had suppressed for so long.

It was fragile, sorrowful and most importantly, the most honest she had been in a while.

When she was done, she looked at Lisa again, surprised to find the younger girl was staring at her with pressed lips and misty eyes, holding back her tears.

"Urm, Lisa? Are you okay?"

Before Lisa could answer however, Wendy was tackled by Rosé and Jennie, both hugging her tight, offering her comfort in the only way they knew how. It had been so long since they acted this way around her, and Wendy returned the hug, quietly apologizing for her behaviour the past few months.

She belatedly realized Jisoo was standing a few feet in front of her, nodding stoically in approval. Being the leader, Jisoo was the person who showed tough love for the group; someone had to balance out Rosé’s soft-heartedness, Jennie’s loving yet detached concern and Lisa’s nervous care. Wendy knew that Jisoo wanted to put up the cool front a little longer, but the facade crumbled when Lisa pulled her to join in their group hug.

For a moment, Black Velvet was whole again.

Later, Jisoo would catch Wendy alone, raising her phone screen to show that Seulgi had been texting her.

“I told her that you were fine and sent her a pic of you in Gwangju.” She paused. “That was the first night in months I didn’t see you drink anything and was actually smiling while you sang, so I sent her a picture report instead of a quick text like usual.”

Wendy nodded, appreciative of how mindful Jisoo was as the middleman between her band and her group of friends. Jisoo had been close to Seulgi and would occasionally take Jennie to hang out with Wendy’s friends before things went wrong. She knew Jisoo was mad at her, and for good reasons but as her leader, and her friend, Jisoo never turned her back against Wendy and she would never take that for granted.

“Listen, Sooya, about the whole thing with Jen-”

“Save your apology, dumbass. I know you didn’t mean it. But the next time you lose control like that, I’m telling you right here, right now that I’ll punch the daylights out of you.”

Wendy laughed. It wasn’t amusing but she knew that if she got punched by Jisoo, it was well-deserved. When she was down in her endless void, she was the person who loathed herself the most, consumed by her own despair and self-hatred. In return, she presented it outwardly to the people closest to her, hurting them without even realizing it then. It was going to be a long journey ahead before she could forgive herself, but Wendy knew it won’t be a lonely one.

“Got it, pal. Thanks for the heads up.”

“By the way, Wen, the song you sang to Lisa?”

Wendy quirked a brow, wondering what Jisoo was about to say.

“I’m sure if she hears it, she’d understand how important she is to you.” Jisoo hesitated. “She really was your north star.”

Wendy swallowed a lump in her throat, turning away from Jisoo. She knew it was OK for her to cry now, but there was a proper time for everything, including a love long gone.

“Yes, and without her, I was lost.”

_ And there's no chance that we'll work it out _

_ That's why you and I ended over U-N-I _

_ And I said that's fine but you're the only one that knows I lied _

Daegu.

Wendy testily strummed her guitar, feeling nervous as this would be the first time she played it again after months, not to mention that tonight would be the debut of the song she had written. Someone gave her an encouraging pat at the back, and she barely caught Lisa holding a thumbs up before walking over to her keyboard.

Jennie nodded once to her, twisting her drumsticks with the intention to show off and ease her nerves. Wendy rolled her eyes, not that Jennie minded as she had already gone back to inspecting her drums, making sure everything was in place. Rosé beamed at her a few feet away, bass ready in hand. She had already told Wendy in the waiting room about how proud she was of her, and that she would be every step along the way in Wendy’s painful journey to heal herself.

Wendy simply replied that she got Rosé’s back in return. The woman had her own battle, and Wendy would support her until the end too.

Jisoo approached Wendy as she was adjusting her microphone and tapped on Wendy’s blue guitar.

“You remember how to play it now?”

“Eh, okay with some cords, maybe not full songs. Not that I have to worry, since I know you’ll be around to cover my ass.”

There was mirth in Wendy’s eyes that told Jisoo she was joking, and the leader was quick to catch on to that. Jisoo had a small smirk before backing away, heading for her position.

“Take the stage now, Son. And welcome back.”

_Welcome back_. Wendy took a deep breath and turned on her microphone, facing the blinding light of the spacious bar where her audience was sitting, watching her.

For a second, she wished Irene was there, among the many eyes looking at her that night. After all, she was about to sing a song written for her - another one of many, but the first one after their breakup.

Then again, she could not be there. She was supposed to be in Japan now, probably meeting with her fiancé’s family just like her family wanted for her.

“Good evening, everyone! We are Black Velvet and our first song of the night would be an original song composed and written by yours truly, dedicated to the first and last person who made me feel complete.”

Human emotions were fickle, and hard to express. Wendy could have chosen so many ways to start singing her song, but she settled for a smile before she plucked on her guitar.

_“Tell me that you’ll turn down the man, who asks for your hand, ‘cause you’re waiting for me.”_

**ONE**

_ I listen to sad songs, singing about love _

_ And where it goes wrong _

End.

“That was a great song!”

Yeri clapped enthusiastically, almost jumping out of her seat in excitement as she cheered for Black Velvet, specifically Wendy.

“Yeah, they’re doing so well. Look! The scouts we saw just now are approaching them.”

Even Seulgi was bouncing in her seat, pointing at the suited men and women who were sitting near them just a few minutes ago. Apparently, this was Black Velvet’s last performance in a while, since they had been travelling the country for almost a year now and all of the members decided they could use a break and write new content during their rest period.

“The first song was totally about Irene unnie though. Wendy unnie even admitted she wrote it.” Joy noted, tapping her chin thoughtfully. “The lyrics make it so obvious; she might as well just tell everyone it’s written for the heiress of Bae Corp, what do you think, unnie?”

The three people at the table turned to look expectantly at the woman who had her eyes closed, She had the same thought as Joy but it was hard to say it out loud, since Wendy was smiling wistfully while singing the song. She could not be sure if Wendy had moved on and was just reminiscing, probably seeing someone else now by the way one of her bandmates casually wrapped an arm around her shoulders while they were talking to the A&R representatives. Her heart ached at the possibility, but it would not surprise her if that was really the case. It had been many painful months for her, and she knew it would be the same, if not more for Wendy.

Irene let out a sigh.

“I don’t think...I should see Wendy.”

“What? No, unnie. This is your chance. You don’t know how hard it was to know where their stops would be since Jisoo unnie doesn’t want us to swing by and distract Wendy unnie.”

Joy protested, citing her sacrifice as the reason. Meanwhile, Yeri narrowed her eyes.

“You liar, it was posted in Black Velvet’s insta page. You just have to search their band’s name and you would’ve found it.”

“Like I said, hard work.”

Joy and Yeri continued to bicker as Irene stared off into the distance, watching Wendy and her band members gathered in half-circle as they listened intently to one of the suits around them. There were laughter and cheers, and Irene took a sip of her wine, swallowing the words she could no longer say to Wendy.

She looked beautiful, always was, even if she looked different now that she had lost some weight and sported a new hairstyle. Wendy had talked about cutting her hair short, but Irene had offhandedly mentioned that she loved Wendy’s long black hair and bangs, so Wendy never went through with it when they were together. Now, she had short blond hair, no bangs, and no Irene.

Perhaps this was better for Wendy, and she was only in the way all this while. Irene was jolted out of her thoughts when Seulgi softly tapped the back of her palm.

“You’re thinking so loud, I can hear them, unnie.”

Irene gave Seulgi a sad smile, knowing that out of everyone else at the table, her childhood best friend would understand her inner turmoil the most.

“She looks happy now, Seulgi. I can’t take that away from her.”

“You won’t be, you’ll just be a welcomed addition to her happiness if you’re back in her life, be it as a friend or more. And you best be ready, because she saw us and she’s coming this way.”

Irene panicked, head whipped in the direction where Wendy was walking calmly to where they were, a small smile plastered on her face. Her band members were watching cautiously over her from afar, and Irene suddenly imagined that she was in a war movie between two tribes, with Wendy being the brave warrior princess who offered to risk herself and negotiated a peace treaty between the two.

Joy and Yeri jumped at the woman when she got closer, talking loudly about how much they had missed her and how great she was on stage. Seulgi chose a more subdued approach, hugging her best friend that she had not seen since The Breakup.

Irene wished the reunion between them lasted longer, because suddenly it was her turn and she was not ready. She stood up when Wendy came near, torn between casually greeting her ex-girlfriend or pulling her tightly into a hug, never letting go of her ever again, no matter what happened. Wendy held out her hand for a handshake instead, and Irene felt her chest crushed by the gesture.

“Hey, Hyun. Thanks for coming, I wasn't expecting for you to be here.”

Irene knew there was an underlying meaning behind the sentence. She grabbed Wendy’s hand, taking the handshake but when Wendy tried to pull away, Irene held on.

“Seungwan. It didn’t go through.”

“I’m sorry? What are you talking ab-”

“I’m telling you that my wedding won’t be happening. I did it. I stood up against my mom and told her that it’s not what I want; he’s not the person I want to be with for the rest of my life. The person is here, right in front of me.”

Wendy’s eyes widened, and her hands shook slightly, causing Irene to hold it firmer. She needed Wendy to understand that she was there, really there this time around.

And she’s not going anywhere.

“How did your mother respond? Are you alright, Hyun?”

Irene let out a hollow laugh. “I’m alright, but I’m no longer allowed to be associated with Bae Corp. or any of its executives.”

Her mother, her father, her younger sister, her uncles, aunts, cousins - all gone. Wendy had nothing to gain by being with her. She had a useless business degree to her name and a frozen bank account filled with her parents’ money. Seulgi, Joy and Yeri were the one who helped her to get back on her feet again and their first plan after installing Irene semi-permanently in Seulgi’s apartment was to locate the only person in the world Irene wanted to see most. She didn’t plan on crying, but the pain was raw and the tears running down her cheeks refused to cooperate.

“Oh god, Hyun, I’m so sorry. You don’t deserve any of that.”

Wendy pulled Irene into a hug and Irene held on to the back of her shirt, crying harder now. Wendy’s familiar scent filled her nose and she wanted to soak in it, drown in the presence she had missed for too long.

“No, I’m sorry that it takes so long, Seungwan-ah. I should’ve been braver months ago, then maybe both of us won’t have to hurt this much. If you still want me, I’m here now and I’m all yours. If I’m no longer needed in your life...it’s okay too. I just want you to be happy, I promise.”

That was it. All of these long months of heartbreak and tears, it only led to this. Wendy leaned away from her, and Irene was sure Wendy could hear her loud heartbeats. She clumsily held on to Wendy’s sleeves, maintaining eye contact with the woman.

“I will always want you, Hyun - be it in the past or the future, and all the moments in between like right now, I will always choose you.”

Irene was so relieved, her knees almost gave away if it wasn’t for Wendy. Her anxiety spiked again at Wendy’s next word.

“But…”

_ And I know, you're gonna be away a while _

_ But I've got no plans at all to leave _

“I might be really busy from here on since Black Velvet is getting signed. There will be albums to record, people to meet, places to see. I’m scared you’ll be lonely if we get back together.”

Irene almost laughed at this. It was not funny, and that was definitely a valid concern. Yet, it was surreal for her they could actually think about their future together now, not like back then when Irene could not even promise Wendy a tomorrow.

“What’s a little loneliness when I know you’ll be coming home to me?”

_ Just promise me, you'll never leave again _

_ 'Cause you are the only one _

**Wake Me Up**

_ See **I could do without a tan** _

**_ On my left hand, where my fourth finger meets my knuckle _ **

Begin.

Wendy felt the buzz by her left ear, and she tried to reach for her phone, but was stopped by the familiar weight on her chest, stray hairs tickling her chin. Unconsciously, she smiled and pressed a kiss on the top of Irene’s head, pulling her closer as she fished for her phone with her left hand

.

Success. The alarm was turned off, and Wendy sighed when she saw it was only 4AM. She had just come back from London and the alarm was supposed to be a 7PM alarm for her to prepare for Black Velvet’s concert. She felt Irene pressed closer to her, as if they were not already impossibly close and she chuckled slightly.

Winter was ending but some nights were still a little too cold and this happened to be one of it. Irene had complained for a few days now that she missed her human heater, as if she had not flown to see Wendy two weeks ago in Paris.

Irene shifted, frowning as she was a little disturbed by Wendy’s movement, so she ran her fingers on Irene’s bareback, soothing her wife. It did not take long for Irene’s expression to turn serene again. Her breath deepened and Wendy had to hold back from kissing her forehead, lest she startled the sleeping beauty. Irene looked incredibly exhausted, which was understandable due to their intense catching up session last night.

From the faint light shining in their two-storey bungalow, Wendy could barely make out the tan around her ring finger, one that was one and a half year in the making ever since they tied the knot in Canada in a wedding ceremony attended by Wendy’s family, their friends, Black Velvet members and also media all around the world who wanted to celebrate the union between the vocalist of the popular band and the co-founder of the new streaming service _‘La Rouge’_ that was rapidly gaining market shares. That was a new business venture Irene started with Seulgi, and Wendy being in the music business became the driving force behind her decision.

Wendy wondered if their story would turn out differently had they not been separated once upon a time, giving them the time to grow as individuals before finding each other once again at the right place and the right time.

She decided she would be better off not knowing forever - this was their track for happily ever after, and Wendy would not have it any other way.

Wendy stared at the love of her life for a long time until her eyelids grew heavier, drifting her off into dreamland once more.

_ So you just need to breathe _

_ To feel my heart against yours now _

Wendy stirred awake in the best way possible - with kisses peppered all over her face and heavenly giggles that warmed her whole being.

“Wakey, wakey sleepyhead. It’s 11AM now and we have an engagement party to attend later.”

She could have woken up really, but it was more fun to groan and hid under her blanket, pretending that she found the wakeup call exasperating when secretly, it was just fun seeing Irene sulked whenever Wendy didn’t entertain one of her whims.

“Rosé and Lisa could still get engaged even if we’re not there, hon.”

“Yes, baby, I’m aware. I just thought Rosé would like it better if her best friend was there, but what do I know.”

Wendy could _hear_ Irene’s pout and she laughed inwardly. She chose that moment to slip out of her blanket and flipped Irene on the bed, hovering over the surprised, yet laughing woman. Irene was already dressed in one of Wendy’s oversized shirts and she was not shy to take in Wendy’s naked figure, nodding approvingly when she saw something she liked. Wendy’s lips twitched.

“Enjoying your view, Mrs. Son?”

“Yes, indeed. Whoever put it into your mind that you should start going to the gym, bless them.”

It was Irene herself of course and she knew it well, evident by the way her eyebrows were raised up and down in teasing. Wendy’s heart swelled looking at her playful wife and she leaned down to press a kiss, this time to Irene’s warm, inviting lips.

Irene looped her fingers around Wendy’s neck, pulling her close as if she never wanted to let go. Maybe that was the unspoken truth.

Wendy would be breathing heavily by the time she got to pull away, and she would suck in her breath harder when Irene's finger dipped lower from her shoulder, tracing the mounds before her eyes. Wendy’s voice dropped in a hoarse whisper when she managed to speak again.

“This is the real reason why you woke me up so early, didn’t you? The party isn’t until 5PM.”

Irene shrugged, her mouth already started working on Wendy’s neck, eliciting breathy moans before she replied.

“I was thinking I could prepare you breakfast in bed, and I’m right, I think.”

She definitely was, and the two would be tangled in bed for hours before one of their friends called, screaming at them to get ready and stopped being horny. Irene would look at her and laugh, and Wendy would fall in love with her all over again at the sound.

_ And you will never know just how beautiful you are to me _

_ But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up _

Irene once thought Wendy had nothing to gain by being with her.

But she was wrong. Wendy had everything she needed and more. She will forever be in love when Irene wakes her up.

**The End**


End file.
